Well, This Sucks: Life According To Regan Kane
by KrimsynStarlington
Summary: Think High School's hard? Think again. Regan Kane is not your normal moody teen. First off, she's half Egyptian god. Yeah, GOD. Second off, she has super strange lineage. Plus, she fell in love. With who? Read her witty goddess journal to find out now!


Raven POV Eternally Chapter 1: Lost and Found

Brady Tulain and I had always been around each other. I was born a year after him, we were raised in the same neighborhood, went to school together, we always played together.  
>I guess you could say we literally were soulmates from the beggining. We did everything toghether! Untill one very sorrowful day that is... I'd been in the backyard playing tag with Brady while Dad was at work and Mom was trying to make us a snack. Mom left the kitchen unattended for a moment to get a towel to wipe up a spill of something, oil, I believe, and the oven set ablaze. Naturally, Brady and I were completely oblivious to our surroundings, with being the ignorant little kids we were. Mom'd tried to put it out,<br>but the fire was massive and it consumed my mother.

I walked in to see what all the yelling was about, and seeing the large flame and my mother's corpse, I screamed and fell down, crying out every tear in my body. Brady ran in immedeatly, not wanting me to be sad or frightened. Brady's jaw dropped. He ran down the hall separating the kitchen from the dining room and grabbed the fire extinguisher. Brady extinguished the fire and sat next to me. He scooped my whimphering, sobbing form in his arms and I cried into his chest. "Shh..." he whispered. "You're alright, I'm right here. I'll wait with you till' your dad gets home and we'll explain what happened.I'll be with you till the end of time and so will your mom! I love you, don't forget that!" Those words have always lingered in my ears.

Later on, my father came home and we explained what happened. He was filled with sorrow ever since and he has never been the same. Brady let himself out, but before leaving he planted a kiss on my cheek. "I love you!" he whispered. And to this day I can still feel the softness of his lips on my left cheek.

A MONTH LATER ON THE DAY OF THE MOVE

"Daddy, do we really have to leave? I don't want to leave La Push or all of my friends! Especcially my Brady!" I'd said on the day of the move. "NO!" Dad barked. " We are moving and thats final! Now get in the van!" "But Daddy!" "No buts! Get in that van now, Raven Piper!" "Fine!" I sighed. "But I'll never forgive you for this!" I yelled, truly meaning what I'd said. I waited in the passenger seat of the van for that cruel, darkhearted man I called father. He finally got in and I looked out the window. We began driving down the culdesac and I stared gloomily out the window. "Would you stop looking so sad all the time!" my dad said. I ignored him. At the turn into Forks, I heard a mellifulous voice call my name. "Brady!" I yelled. "Dad, pull over, I need to say goodbye to Brady!" he ignored me and kept down the road.

Brady POV As Raven and her father skidded into Forks I chased after them. "Raven!" I yelled repededtly. "Raven, Raven Piper! Come back!" They eventually turned into Forks. "No!" I whispered. "No, no no! Why?" I sat on the sidewalk outside Embry Call's house and sobbed. Eventually I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You okay,bro?" my twin brother, Collin,asked "No." I whispered. "Dude, what's wrong?" "Piper left and her dad didn't even let her say goodbye!" "Aw, come on, dude, seriously!" he said. "It's a chick, there'll be plenty more!" "No, Collin, no there won't!" I said. "You don't understand! I loved her! I truly, honest to God, loved her!" I got up and ran off to be alone somewhere. God, I hope I'll see her again some day! I made a solid vow to never date unless it was Raven on that day.

Raven POV Little did we know it'd be five years before we were finally reunited. At the loss of my mother, Kayla Hazel, my dad turned to drinking and took his anger out on me. Every morning I'd watch him sob at a picture of my mother. "Oh, Kayla, I can't cope without you!" he'd cry. Eventually, we moved back to La Push. With my luck, Brady'd no longer be there. On my first day of Quileute High, I got up earlier than usual so I could look real nice. Mainly just in case Brady was there, though. At 8:45, I walked out to my dad drinking on the couch. "Dad, do you really have to drink, it's only 8:45!" I said. "Don't you dare tell me what to do you little brat!" he yelled. he threw the half-empty beer bottle at my head with expert percission. I closed my eyes and felt the alchohol sink into the new wounds. Yesterday he'd been terribly drunk and punched me, giving me a black eye. I ran up to my room and cried. Dad must've realized he hurt me, because he ran up to my room and wrapped his arm around me and said, "Raven, baby girl, I'm sorry! It was the beer talking! Can you forgive me?" he asked. "Yeah, sure." I mumbled, not really meaning it.

Later at school, I walked out of Home Ec. and was attacked by a blonde. "Oh look, Marrissa, another stupid, ugly, trampy cow!" she walked up to me and slapped me around. 'Shall I give you another black eye to match that one?" she asked. She finally finished abusing me and I ran to a corner and cried again. I felt a warm hand rubbing my back. "Raven?" a husky, slightly familliar voice asked. "Yeah." I whispered. I looked up to see who it was and found myself staring into the most beautiful familliar brown eyes. "Brady?" I asked. He nodded, pulling me into a massive, lung-crushing bear hug. "Hey beautiful!" he 've you been all this time?" "Gone." I replied. "Oh. I've gotta go to football practice now, but could you meet me at the old park we used to play at when we were kids? You do remember it right?" he asked. "Yeah, how could I forget!" "Okay, bye Ray-Ray! Love you!" he said, planting a kiss on my forehead.

.


End file.
